


Fortune Favors

by TheXGrayXLady



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If a kiss under the falling stars brings good fortune," she said, snuggling as close to him as was physically possible. "What do you suppose that brings?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors

**Author's Note:**

> The last of this batch of Tumblr prompts. It took me forever to get around to because I’m kinda a dumbass and forget a lot of stuff/am easily distracted/had a lot of stuff to do because college. Sorry if this isn’t that great, smut’s not really my forte.

For a moment, the stars hung in the sky, well defined points of soft light against an inky backdrop. As Alice stared up at them, her hand brushed against the new grass until it found his. As the stars began to fall, first one, then more joining in like quartz crystals thrown in the air, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What was it you said the last time we were here?" she said, looking at the glittering lights, but paying more attention to Cyrus. "One kiss under the falling stars brings good fortune."

"If only it was more accurate," he replied, sounding just a bit regretful holding her hand just a little tighter, almost protectively. "Fortune certainly didn’t favor us then."

"I’m still here aren’t I?" He nodded, his cheek brushing against her hair. "Then I think we were quite fortunate. We’re together, we’re both safe and alive, that’s all the luck we need. Still I don’t think it would hurt to try again."

"Of course not," he said, slowly turning towards her and placing his free hand upon her cheek. The rush as their lips touched was like starfall. First slow, then in a cascade of sensation. Every touch, every movement, sent currents of what felt like magic through her blood. It could be nothing else.

His fingertips were like flecks of stardust as his hand moved slowly from her face. Her fingers unwound from his and danced up his arm, resentful almost of the fabric between his skin and hers. For a few moments, her hand rested upon his chest, relishing in the ebb and flow of motion between them. Always close together, always wanting each others’ touch, but always in constant motion like waves on a beach.

She could feel him smiling as they kissed and she couldn’t help but respond in turn. There was no questioning it, Cyrus made her happy. For the first time in forever, she didn’t feel as if she had to prove anything to anyone. He believed in her, made her feel absolutely wonderful. So even awkward, messy, kissy smiles were more than welcome.

Without really realizing what she was doing, she’d started working at the buttons on his vest. Once she noticed, she paused. She certainly wouldn’t mind doing more than just kissing. She loved Cyrus, trusted him, felt safe with him. If there was anybody she would want to do this with, it was him. She just wanted to check with him, make sure they were on the same page, make sure that he wanted this as well. 

She laid a hand on his chest, pushed him away just slightly enough to slow things down. He pulled back a bit, concern in his eyes, and said, “Alice, are you alright? Did I do something wr…”

"No, nothing like that," she said, shaking her head and taking his hand again. "I was thinking that I might like to do more than this and wanted to see if you also wanted to."

"If it would make you happy…"

"Cyrus, please don’t do this now. I only want to do this if you do. Don’t just say yes because you think it would make me happy," she said, caressing his cheek. "We don’t have to if you don’t want to."

"Alice, I would love to do this with you," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to assure her that he did completely want this.

"Then shall we continue?" she said, pulling him towards her again.

"I can think of nothing better," he said, kissing her again and gently laying her back on the grass. She ran her hand through his hair, holding him close as he slid his hand under her shirt. His touch lingered on the ragged scar on her side, gentle, reassuring. Enough so that she was completely comfortable with what she was about to ask.

"Cyrus?" she said, pulling back again.

"Yes love?"

"Could we take this slowly?"

"Of course Alice."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"If a kiss under the falling stars brings good fortune," she said, snuggling as close to him as was physically possible. "What do you suppose that brings?"

"Would you believe that I never heart that part of the saying?" he said, holding her just a little closer. "I think we’ll have to figure that out for ourselves."


End file.
